A Nos Anciennes Maîtresses
by Kana94
Summary: OS JP/LE Etait-ce vraiment un vieux travers de rire avec lui, d'avoir envie de le toucher ? Ou était-ce simplement un hommage à la belle mais non moins tumultueuse relation qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois ?


_On se retrouve au hasard d'une crémaillère pendue,  
>Ça fait bizarre de te revoir depuis le temps qu'on s'est perdu.<br>C'est bon de se noyer au soir dans un parfum qu'on a connu,  
>C'est prendre un bain de jouvence, une rue à contre-sens.<em>

_Je m'aperçois et c'est cruel, que tu es toujours aussi belle.  
>Je m'aperçois, j'en suis flatté, que tu n'es pas accompagnée.<br>On se fait la bise et ça fait drôle, c'est à peine si l'on se frôle.  
>Quand nos amours sont au cimetière, il ne reste qu'à lever nos verres...<br>__Bartone - A nos anciennes maîtresses_

C'était un soir pluvieux d'octobre. Rémus avait décidé d'organiser une pendaison de crémaillère dans son nouvel appartement et naturellement, il avait invité une bonne partie de ses amis anciennement Gryffondor avec qui il avait peu de contact depuis la fin de ses études. Lily était arrivée en première et cela n'avait étonné personne, elle avait toujours été très à cheval sur tout ce qui était règlement et respect d'autrui et arriver ne serait-ce que cinq minutes après l'heure demandée aurait été pour elle un véritable cauchemar. Puis il y avait eût tous les autres, une bonne trentaine de personnes. Et finalement, James, bon dernier, comme pour conforter tout le monde dans l'idée qu'il était l'exact opposé de Lily avec qui il était brièvement sorti en septième année.

Cette histoire avait laissée des traces dans les esprits. Les couloirs du château étaient emprunts de leurs engueulades suivies d'embrassades passionnées aussi bien au levé du jour qu'au couché. Et puis il y avait eu ce matin là où Lily avait déclaré à James ne plus pouvoir supporter cette relation beaucoup trop intense pour elle. Elle avait pleuré, pas lui. Il l'avait regardé lui tourner le dos sans la retenir, désarmé, abasourdi, il n'avait pas pu prononcer un seul mot. Chacun était parti de son côté, et ils ne s'étaient pas revus après Poudlard. Cela faisait deux ans, mais jamais ils n'avaient cessés de demander à leurs amis communs des nouvelles de l'autre.

Alors quand James entra chez Rémus ce soir là et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eût un moment d'hésitation, et puis finalement, il embrassa Lily sur chaque joue sans s'attarder. Il savait qu'elle était sortie avec Severus Rogue pendant un moment mais il n'était pas là ce soir, et cela soulagea clairement James.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que ses lèvres frôlaient son visage et elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir jamais réussi à l'oublier. Elle s'était dit qu'il la détruirait un de ces quatre, qu'ils se détruiraient mutuellement, alors elle avait décidée de rompre avec lui mais ce fut précisément à partir de ce moment là qu'elle commença a avoir l'impression qu'elle avait gâché sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne l'avait pas retenu, alors elle avait essayé de l'oublier. Elle avait tenté quelque chose avec Severus, et finalement, elle l'avait quitté. C'était trop dur d'être avec lui et de penser à un autre, à son pire ennemi.

Il était à peine arrivé qu'il commença déjà à plaisanter avec Sirius et bientôt ils lancèrent un jeu de boisson que Lily décida fermement de ne pas cautionner. Il eût un petit rire semblable à un soupir amusé quand elle refusa catégoriquement de participer, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas changé, et puis il reporta son attention sur le jeu. Cette moquerie piqua Lily au vif, et finalement, elle attrapa un verre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Frank Londubat sous le regard ébahi de Sirius Black qui ne fit aucun commentaire de peur de déclencher sa colère. Chacun leur tour, les participants devaient dire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait, et les autres participants devaient boire s'ils avaient déjà fait la chose en question, et s'abstenir dans le cas contraire.

« Je n'ai jamais... Bu jusqu'à en perdre la raison, commença t-elle. »

Neuf des onze plaisantins qui avaient décidé de participer au jeu avalèrent leur verre cul sec. Evidemment, les deux maraudeurs en faisaient partie. Il aurait été difficile de croire le contraire.

« Je n'ai jamais... Eu d'aventure d'un soir, continua Frank qui était fiancé avec Alice depuis trois ans déjà. »

Encore une fois, Sirius et James se mirent à boire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard désapprobateur, tout en essayant de siroter son verre de whisky-pur-feu en cachette derrière sa main.

« Lily Evans ! Grillée ! Petite dévergondée ! S'exclama Sirius en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. »

Son visage s'embrasa et elle essaya d'ignorer l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de James. Il ne la connaissait pas comme ça.

« C'est arrivé une fois ! C'est... Ce n'est pas comme vous ! Bafouilla t-elle.  
>_Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Lily !<br>_ Heu... Je n'ai jamais triché aux ASPIC, poursuivit Alice pour mettre fin au malaise de son amie. »

Cette fois-ci, ni James, ni Sirius ne descendirent leur verre, mais Peter par contre, demanda s'il devait boire pour chaque matière ou si une seule fois suffisait. Cela les fit tous éclater de rire. Tous y comprit Lily.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans la salle de bain des préfets, poursuivit Jenna Sawyer »

James tendit son verre vers Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil et elle eût l'impression que son sang avait été substitué à ses veines au profit d'une rivière de lave.

« A la tienne ! Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'écarter ces souvenirs plaisants de son esprit. »

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à boire, Peter et Julian Brown descendirent aussi leur verre mais personne ne leur posa de question. Ils auraient très bien pu y aller séparément avec une fille qui n'était pas à la soirée ou qui ne participait pas au jeu, mais ils avaient tous les deux l'air très embarrassés alors une image déconcertante se forma dans l'esprit de Lily contre sa volonté.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, continua Sirius. »

James adressa un sourire à Lily et après un regard lourd de sous-entendu, il vida encore une fois son verre. A ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir la soirée. Il se sentit tout drôle quand Lily but également le sien en lui rendant ses œillades, alors quand ce fut à son tour de jouer, il réfléchit très sérieusement à la phrase qu'il allait prononcer.

« Je n'ai jamais... Regretté d'avoir rompu avec l'une de mes exs. »

Il n'avait pas rompu avec Lily, alors il n'avait pas à le regretter, mais elle par contre... Elle siffla son whisky-pur-feu et cette fois, ses yeux étaient rivés au sol. Elle ne pouvait décemment par regretter Severus Rogue, alors il se sentit pousser des ailes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de tatouage, dit Peter et cette fois il n'y eût qu'Alice qui but en montrant un petit dessin dans son poignet.  
>_ Je n'ai jamais essayé le sexe à trois, poursuivit Julian. »<p>

Sans surprise, Sirius sirota son whisky-pur-feu, mais pas James. Etonnant, et quelque peu rassurant.

« Je n'ai jamais dépucelé quelqu'un, continua Bertille Thomas. »

James ingurgita le contenu de son verre rapidement tout comme la moitié des participants et Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait l'élégance de ne pas la regarder ou de ne pas faire de commentaire là dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé épouser une personne ici présente, continua Rémus. »

Alice et Frank burent leur verre sans attendre, et puis il y eût un moment de flottement pendant lequel Lily observa James, et James observa Lily. « Et puis merde », se dit-il avant de boire, et elle suivit le mouvement à son grand étonnement. Oui, cette pensée leur avait déjà effleuré l'esprit à tous les deux, et ce plusieurs fois, mais jamais ils ne se l'étaient mutuellement avoués.

« Je n'ai jamais autant regretté jouer à un jeu, reprit-elle. »

Et James ne sirota pas l'alcool qui dormait dans son verre. Il ne regrettait pas du tout. Plus le jeu durait, et plus il apprenait des choses qui lui plaisaient énormément.

« Bon, j'arrête, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, décida Lily en posant son verre. »

Elle répondit aux protestations par un geste de la main négligé et négligeant puis elle rejoignit le reste des invités dans une discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que James se plante devant elle et la tire un peu à l'écart en la prenant par la main. Il avait cet air du mec qui veut quelque chose et qui sait qu'il peut l'avoir, cela contraria Lily autant que cela lui plu. Elle ignora les « ouuuh » lancés par les autres, trop troublée d'être en contact avec sa peau pour penser à les envoyer chier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda t-il en se hissant négligemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. »

Il avait lâché sa main. _Regrettable_, pensa Lily, mais elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de le lui avouer. Elle resta debout devant lui, frottant nerveusement ses doigts les uns aux autres. Il le remarqua, cela le fit sourire. Cela lui rappelait cette fois où elle l'avait suivi après le cours de Métamorphose pour lui proposer de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant les quatre maraudeurs, avait replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, témoignage s'il en fallait un de sa fébrilité à l'idée de se trouver devant lui, et elle avait attendu que James fasse signe à ses trois amis de les laisser pour lui faire sa proposition en se triturant frénétiquement les doigts. Il l'avait trouvé adorable ce jour là, et tellement inattendue... Il avait accepté sans chercher à comprendre une seule seconde, sans même avoir véritablement entendu l'invitation, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'elle lui posait une question et que puisque c'était elle, il ne pouvait répondre que oui.

« Eh bien... Je travaille à Sainte-Mangouste en tant que Guérisseuse stagiaire au service de pathologie des sortilèges, et toi ?  
>_ Brillant, comme d'habitude. Moi... Je fais des trucs barbants au Ministère... Dans le département de la justice magique.<br>_ La justice ? Belle ironie de te voir du côté des lois quand on pense à toutes celles que tu as enfreintes, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un léger rire.  
>_ C'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'est barbant, répliqua t-il en riant à son tour. »<p>

C'est fou comme une vraie complicité ne s'étiole jamais peu importe le temps qui passe. C'est fou comme on peut retomber dans les vieux travers sans s'en rendre compte, se dit Lily en s'avançant timidement vers lui, mais en était-ce un ? Etait-ce vraiment un vieux travers de rire avec lui, d'avoir envie de le toucher ? Ou était-ce simplement un hommage à la belle mais non moins tumultueuse relation qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois ?

« J'avais oublié comment c'était d'être dans la même pièce que toi, lâcha t-elle en se hissant à côté de lui sur le plan de travail.  
>_ Et c'est comment, Lily ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire ineffable. »<p>

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle avait l'impression de se revoir des années auparavant. Une jolie rétrospective de leur histoire s'insinua dans son esprit, et puis ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais terminé, comme si quelque chose la tirait sans relâche en arrière. Ce fut comme utiliser un retourneur de temps en restant planté devant lui et son visage radieux. Doux sentiment de familiarité qui ne l'avait qu'à moitié quitté.

Elle approcha son visage un peu plus et l'embrassa lentement pour seule réponse. Un baiser timide, un baiser d'adolescents perdus, le baiser de ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Deux adolescents perdus l'un en l'autre et l'un sans l'autre.

Puis il y eût un silence embarrassant, et ce moment où James sauta du plan de travail pour quitter la cuisine un peu désorienté. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à ça. A reprendre tout en pleine tête, à ressentir cette incertitude qu'il détestait plus que tout, ce méli-mélo de sentiments démesurés qui le tuait à petit feu. Cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait dû affronter leur séparation revint brutalement le titiller. Il s'arrêta finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte et rebroussa chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lily ? Lui demanda t-il l'air grave et vaguement contrarié. »

Elle fit une grimace, gênée et désolée de l'avoir froissé. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le retrouver et par dessus tout, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais l'avoir quitté.


End file.
